Electrosurgical devices, for example high-frequency surgical devices, which have a plurality of socket modules for connecting surgical instruments are known from practice. The socket modules form plug-in connections between the electrosurgical instruments and the circuits in the interior of the electrosurgical device. Socket modules which in each case have a plurality of connectors for instruments with different plugs are known from practice for connecting electrosurgical instruments and/or neutral electrodes. With these known socket modules, the connectors in the interior of the housing of the respective module are wired together, which requires time-consuming soldering operations. Thus the assembly times for such socket modules are long, and in addition it must be ensured that the soldered connections can withstand the demands made on the electrical devices, in particular with respect to temperature fluctuations, over the entire life of the devices.